


【Destiel】There`s no escape when fire meets fate.

by Castiel1109



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel1109/pseuds/Castiel1109
Summary: 在命运与火焰相遇的瞬间我们无路可逃。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	【Destiel】There`s no escape when fire meets fate.

**Author's Note:**

> 属于Dean的第一人称  
> 建议配合《让我完整的死去》一同食用  
> *依然是语c戏存档xxxx

How about your Christmas` Eve？

四岁之前，这种无聊访谈节目的随机路人采访答案总与塑料松树，带金线的羊绒袜子，电视屏幕循环个没完的米老鼠特辑，以及烤箱里膨胀到一半的圣诞布丁有关。但在四岁之后，平安夜于我便仅仅只是一个名词，一个属于冬季再普通不过的日子。能够将特价塑料松树搬进客厅的父亲交予我手中之物不再是能把脖子扎出大片红斑的墨绿手打毛衣，那些傻乎乎的毛线制品变成了枪支，子弹，带血槽的开刃匕首，变成一切可以杀掉怪物的东西。那些武器。平安夜里不再有壁炉与缠绕假蟹爪兰的铁艺床，取而代之的是湖中水怪，闹鬼宅邸，汽车旅馆里发霉的墙纸，及永远没有尽头的公路国道。

2012年的平安夜也并无不同，自分道扬镳后我与Sam已三年不再联系。独自一人的猎魔之旅与孤身一人的圣诞前夕就日头来讲没有分别，科罗拉多州郊区的吸血鬼巢穴中也听不见镇子里于午夜十二时敲响的圣诞钟声，空气里没有属于肉酱布丁的味道，唯有浓郁的血腥气在游荡漂浮。这里最后一个吸血鬼的脑袋被砍掉了，他的血肉在喷溅到脏污墙壁之前落在米棕色风衣的前襟，落在星期四天使那过分冷峻的面容之上。翅膀收拢的扑拉声比圣诞赞歌要清晰百倍，Castiel是预料之外的不速之客。而我没有为弄脏他的皮囊说半个抱歉。

没有人教给过天使，人类有迁怒的操蛋习惯，带来坏消息的电报员不会成为讨喜人物名单的待选。我也没教过他。因此当他道出Sam终于向Lucifer说了“YES”的真相时，仍沾染着吸血鬼黑色粘稠血液的砍刀追着未落的话音投掷在他身后铁架又当啷落地，他耳侧被擦伤的刀痕正在发着光地愈合。

我回应予他的只有沉默。

从科罗拉多斯普林斯出发到底特律的车程要20个小时，终于在机械且麻木地行驶它个十分之一后我找回自己的声音。尽管一切都已经太迟了。  
“It`s too late, Dean.”  
我扭头看着Cass, 视线却好似并未切实落于他身上。血迹在二人衣物布料的缝隙中凝固发乌，结成狰狞的斑痕，但没有人真的在乎这些。  
“It`s already too late.”

“为时已晚”，我竟不合时宜地想起Sam说过类似的话。

那是在他去往斯坦福预科班的前一个夜晚。彼时我的弟弟还没长那么高——那么高，虽然也已够呛，我简直要暗中怀疑他曾阴差阳错间喝了霍格沃茨出产的增骨剂，或者被仙女教母之类的存在捏着下巴喂过些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿，随便你怎么讲。我那带着打结帽绳的旧牛仔外套穿在他身上不再松松垮垮，肩部走线甚至绷得发紧，谁也说不准会不会就那么倒霉能在与狼人搏斗时迸裂开来。男孩儿的后脑勺因为睡姿问题翘起两撮头发，忽略掉那实在不算利落的长度真是个彻头彻尾的毛头小子。他手里捏着早已皱成一团，边缘被手汗浸出毛边的车票，扔在脚边的背包拉链拉开露出那比牛津字典还厚的大部头们，清一色的二手货，除了有着亮蓝带两道黄线封面的《Business Law》，我永远都不会告诉他那其实是一件赃物，尽管从书店里偷出来时稍微花了些功夫，但这都是没所谓的事。

我想起他那一晚的沉默，一张标准婊子脸上没有半分哈利·波特终于得以离开碗橱的雀跃情绪。倒是我跟在他身后说个不停，一堆纯粹出于烦人目的无聊透顶的絮絮叨叨，从爸爸正在追踪的海妖脸上缀结的囊瘤（“Gross, Sammy!”），到三封被我藏在后备箱夹层属于他同班傻姑娘们的情书。我用怪异的声调背诵出那些要命的长句，(“…之所以孤身一人来到这世界上，一定是为了你我二人的相遇…”**)，并为之爆发出连自己都快要相信的嘲笑。但Sam依然保持着那种令人无可奈何的平静，平静到我拳头作痒只想给对方鼻尖来那么一下，正中红心。

然后他张了张嘴。  
“现在已经太晚了，Dean.”他说。

那些无所谓的玩笑话中字里行间都透露着当时未曾察觉的挽留，时至今日我才明白那也并不是单纯针对时间的叙述。直到Sam将要真正踏进斯坦福校园与正常人生道路接轨的黎明前夜，我才终于有勇气推开他和那个女孩儿布置繁乱一看就是属于学生住处的房门，告诉他，“I can`t do this alone, though I can, just don`t want to”***，接着把我们的人生都搞砸，毁得乱七八糟。

Cass告诉我说他无计可施，而我只是瞪着他那双下垂的蓝色天使眼，有那么一个瞬间想要不管不顾地开启另一个话题和他讲这种眼型是最近YouTube美妆博主的最新趋势，哪怕我对此毫无兴趣但还是架不住相关信息一窝蜂地挤在首页等着一个误点好骗些流量。这种疯狂冲动当然最后还是被成功压回胃里，尽管带来的不适感好像它其实是一块又臭又冷的石头，但好歹没让天使以为我气到神经失常发了疯。

然后转头我就去向Michael祈祷，准备说，“Yes”。

这感觉真的相当怪异，向Cass以外的天使祈祷，寻求帮助，祈求。无名的背叛感就像自后背裤腰缝里猛然蹿高的狗尾巴草，搔得又刺又痒无处可逃，令人懊恼懊丧火冒三丈。我坐在小镇广场中心一棵巨大的圣诞树下等着Michael，等他带着黄金六翼纡尊降贵肯听一听来自一个人类的妥协，然而直到树上挂着的K-mart廉价星星被一阵12月的寒风吹落掉在我手里，Michael也依然没有带着他的臭脸一同露面。星星上的金粉掉得我裤裆上全是，从冰冷石阶起身我机械地拍打被血迹染成漆黑一片的牛仔裤，然而它们只是粘在我的手掌指缝从这边被带到那边，无论如何都无法被彻底清除。我找不到办法解救Sam，我见不到Michael，我甚至连裤子上的塑料粉末都处理不掉。

“他可没说过‘过期不候’，asshole.”  
我只能咧开嘴巴这样对Cass说，疲惫的自嘲里有所幸不致于此的如释重负感，它与无能为力的绝望情绪搅和在一起活像混合了甘草与海藻末散发阵阵地狱味道的糖浆，搞乱脑子把意识变成浆糊，以至于难以记清我究竟是在天使面前哭出了声还是吐了一地，总之同样丢人，羞愤程度不相上下。

Cass一直认为我在怪他，关于就Sam的问题上他无法为我提供任何帮助这件事，哪怕其实我没有。他的局促不安掩饰得并不完美，那过度关切的悲伤目光是落在我脊背上沉甸甸的秤砣，存在感强烈到不容忽视，尽管很不幸忽视是我的唯一选项。我们突兀地将一切都拉到正轨，诡异地将猎魔日常进行下去，像一场大型逃避游戏，假装无事发生，假装Sam只是带着他的小脾气躲进深山老林里，在所有虚幻臆想中艰难且缓慢地接受现实。12月的最后一天我们干掉了一只温迪戈，将打火机扔在浇了汽油的尸体上时我对Cass说起附近镇上生意最好的甜品店，他们的苹果派与樱桃派绝对可以排上全美前十，还有我曾攒下的那些花花绿绿积分券可以兑换一个全美前二十的牛肉派，我假装情绪高涨地劝说他去了解它们的分子结构，就当是吃个氛围，庆祝今年这最后一票。我当然说动了他。然而在走出那片过分寒冷的松树林时有人挡住了我们的去路，我认出在人群之首是那家甜品店的女收银员，她的假睫毛掉了一半黏在泛白的眼球上，寇红指甲断去三分之一。

他们显然已经不是人类了。

所以我们最终没能吃上庆祝2012最后一票的全美最佳苹果派。名为Croatoan的传染病在2013年开始的前夜出现，我们要搞定的破烂玩意儿里除了吸血鬼狼人鬼魂死灵戈尔贡等等等等后又要再添一个Crote，或者直白点，那些丧尸，真是令人难忘的新年礼物。猎人们集体沦为工作机器，我们的日程表上只有案子，下一个案子，再下一个，看起来没有尽头，虽然拜忙碌所赐我能把Sam抛在脑后，鉴于过去一个多月Lucifer都毫无动作，也没人知道他究竟在哪儿。在处理一桩毫无新意的闹鬼事件时我们经过一间破破烂烂的小酒馆，酒保用抹布将每个酒瓶都越擦越脏，他本人看起来也昏昏欲睡，肥大的屁股塞在背带裤里经典得好像刚从《逃狱三王》片场回来。没有女人，没有高谈阔论的男人，只有播报午间新闻的电视机沙沙地下着雪，告诉在这个昏暗到令人发疯地方歇脚的每个人它的信号真是烂透了。

Cass大概是全场唯一在认真看电视的那个，我看着他在主持人说出“僵尸瘟疫”这个新词时不解地微微歪头，让人莫名产生想胡乱搓他一把的冲动；酒保依然致力于把每个酒瓶都擦上尘埃，而我则在半杯杰克丹尼下肚后终于对继续喝光一杯脏乎乎的威士忌这件壮举失去勇气，改要一罐宁可自己用大拇指揩去灰尘的听装可口可乐。将可乐拉环彻底拽下来要稍花些功夫，时间漫长到我足够对着它坠入新的回忆，任由10岁大的Sam Winchester出现在我视线范围内，告诉我——

“Dean, I`m starving.”

14岁的Dean Winchester已经可以干任何事，无论是掘开一座坟墓还是将前台姐姐送的鸡蛋打碎在油锅煎一份不算太糊的蛋饼，完成所有这些要求我眼都不会眨一下。在Sam发觉impala车窗外的天空更蓝之前我都可以做他的英雄，包括但不限于从身后变出一包附赠汽车总动员小玩具的家庭装薯片，或是编一套能驱散梦里小丑的咒文，还有在自动售货机上玩点小把戏偷几个巧克力棒，很遗憾我最终没研究出能够自主选择这些free candy bar的方法，只能在遇到树莓味代糖花生棒时自认倒霉。

爸爸从来都不会想起要将车停在正经餐厅或甜甜圈外卖窗口附近，他甚至一度忘记要留些硬币在掉秃噜皮的钱夹里，以免让自己的大儿子总像杰瑞溜进厨房那样从加油站或公路酒吧搞出零零碎碎的炒蛋与香肠来，尽管我技艺娴熟从未被抓着挨顿揍——除了最初几次，熟能生巧。当时副驾抽屉里的25美分硬币够买半份《每日新闻报》，而这就是我被迫继续欺骗酒吧前台和自动售货机的理由，我记得那天有凉掉的吐司与防腐剂爆棚的真空果酱，一把蛋白棒和一听可乐，不错的战利品。Sammy举着可乐拉环告诉我他的同学Hanna还是Anna声称这是可乐附赠的戒指，显然在他那些相处时间过分短暂的小朋友们中间很流行收集这种拉环并把十根手指都武装起来，好像大家都是吉普赛女郎，或街头格斗拳手。

我终于将这枚拉环拽下来了。它边缘锋利却不合适在吧台上刻几个小火柴人，当然那看起来脑袋实在不算灵光的酒保大概也不会允许这点，但谁理他呢？

“别管那到底是僵尸瘟疫还是恶魔病毒了，Cass.”  
我向天使晃晃铝制小环，在他持续性不解的目光下给人戴到左手小指上。这是一个心血来潮的举动，接着发现它会被卡在不上不下的位置。  
“好吧，看来我们不是合格的吉普赛人。”  
将拉环抛进垃圾桶时我不无遗憾地说。

当北方基本沦陷后我们选择将车开去加利福尼亚州，如果我没听错车载收音机里的拍卖直播，那些打算开离西海岸的渡轮船票都被炒到了天价，人人都想挤进诺亚方舟，莫名笃定着只要离开美国就能顺利抵达天堂，尽管我基本已经预见那些人即将集体上演邮轮惊魂戏码的未来，祝他们好运。在这样的世界末日一切都是破碎的，包括日趋昏暗的天空，我不肯轻易放松的神经，还有Cass眼底的荣光。同样一切也都在失控，像超速弯道上的行车，这又包括大规模爆发的感染，我的愤怒，及空气中弥漫的所有人的不安。Cass不明白我为什么会在独立日前夜突然冲他发火，他只是睁着因瞌睡被打断而骤然放大瞳孔的眼睛，那份惴惴不安与暗含悲伤的关切完全就是直直捅进人心口的天使六棱刃，深入并转动着，带出细碎的血肉，灭顶痛楚。

没错，瞌睡。眼看着天使因力量衰竭而逐渐降格为人是一种悲哀，他慢慢陷入沉睡的过程就像一个个城镇被crotoan感染，像Sam说出那句天知道是什么音调又是什么语气的“yes”，像我裤子上沾染的金色粉末，像一切我无力阻止只能眼睁睁看它们走向崩坏的现实。像一步步陷入绝望的命运。

出于歉疚我将所有案子都抛之脑后带他去一间派对进行时的酒吧，假装在探索我们这场逃避游戏中的支线任务。酒吧里的人们正提前庆祝他们即将迎来的所有节日，比如下午三点整就是属于这个密闭空间万圣节的欢庆时刻。空心南瓜脑袋与批发来的糖果被装在篮子里分发给所有人，我看着Cass不知所措地捧着那被天蓝色锡纸包裹着的代可可脂糖球而难得发自内心地大笑出声，并决定不去将他从涂着烈焰红唇女孩儿的手里解救出来。很难将视线从他棕色风衣的腰带边角上移开，天使那一成不变的装扮——风衣，蓝色领带，多嘴一句还得是打反了的领带——简直就是我在这末世前期唯一的救赎，如同自沼泽中央伸出的手，挣扎着提醒我还有什么是没有失去的，除了baby我还剩了些什么。当然这样的凝视仅仅持续五秒，在他发觉之前我咯咯笑着转身，就亚裔艳星与醉汉们继续言不由衷的谈话。

酒精会给人带来唱歌的欲望，还有不过大脑的起哄与冲动。落日时分我们迎来“圣诞节”，塑料泡沫制成的礼品盒状装饰物随着七零八落的歌声被扔来抛去，姑娘们将轻飘飘的铃铛别在胸前，她们的口红起码都掉了一半。Cass的领带被扯开了，松松垮垮挂在衬衫领子上像极他第一次被我带去酒吧找乐子的模样，在科罗娜与黑方的共同作用下我感到轻微的晕眩，即便如此也毫不妨碍我看清他脑袋上方垂下来的槲寄生。

槲寄生。

接着我便吻了他。

那是浅尝辄止的亲吻，没有欲望，没有玩笑意味，仅仅是单纯的放任自流，以应和槲寄生的“不拒吻者”。Castiel不懂得这些，当然也不会明白人类通常在亲吻时会闭上他们的眼睛。我们任由彼此撞入对方的视线，好像那是多么的理所当然。

The kiss is something.

后来的一切都急转直下，当Impala被一把火烧掉时我已经放弃去想事情究竟能有多糟。Cass经常凭空出现在的后座，被我和Sam争夺音乐播放权的收音机按钮，满载除魔道具的后备箱，还有那曾藏着25美分的副驾抽屉，这些全部都被付之一炬，而我甚至不能去抱怨什么，毕竟眼见着要被烧成灰烬的是一整条街道，一整座城镇。人们争相去抢救的不再是金钱而是罐头食品与厕纸，有人尖声呼唤着“Leader”，子弹擦着我身侧打碎便利店的门框，丧尸脑袋就挂在那些破碎的玻璃块上等待被火一同吞噬。Cass的风衣也早不知道丢在哪次战斗，他用领带替我缠紧手臂上的伤口，蓝色条纹被血染成斑驳的红色，我漠然注视他眼眸中倒映着熊熊火光，直到它与我四岁记忆里那场大火重叠在一起。

一切悲剧的开端。

“Cass, you know what.”  
我哑着嗓子打断他包扎的动作，天使歪了下脑袋，这景象如此熟悉刺得人几乎要落下泪来。

“There`s no escape.”

Impala的雨刷器在火焰中融化，我闭了闭眼。

“When fire meets fate.”

**Author's Note:**

> *《Fire meets fate》暗影猎人S3E10插曲  
> **《運命》アランとエリックのテーマ  
> *** S1E1


End file.
